Las notas misteriosas
by calemoon
Summary: ¿Quién es el responsable de esas notitas que aparecen en los lugares menos esperados? En la oficina, en el teatro, en la mansión ... ¿cómo le hacen? ... "Happy Thanksgiving!"


**Nota: Lo mismo de siempre ... no me pertenecen los personajes de Candy Candy ... pero eso no impide que escriba sobre ellos jijijiji!!!!!**

**LAS NOTAS MISTERIOSAS**

Por Scarleth

-Otra nota – pensaba el rubio … ¿de qué se trata esto?

_**Querido ladrón:**_

_**Noche a noche robas mis sueños,**_

_**No puedo separarme de tu recuerdo.**_

_**Princesa enamorada**_

Ya eran varias notas de este tipo que recibía Albert en el último mes. Estaba realmente intrigado ¿cómo le hacían? ¿quién lo hacía? Donde menos se imaginaba ahí encontraba una de las famosas notitas: en el auto, en su oficina, en el teatro, en medio de alguna revista, en los informes de la empresa. La curiosidad lo mataba y no sabía exactamente cómo hacerle para descubrir a la ocurrente chica.

-Alguien tiene que ayudarte, pero ¿Quién?

Se estaba haciendo de noche y optó por irse para llegar a tiempo por Candy al hospital.

-Hola pequeña – dijo saludándola sonriente parado afuera del automóvil.

-¡¡Albert!! ¡Que bueno que ya estás aquí! Estoy agotada – respondió la chica.

-¿Tanto como para no aceptar una invitación a cenar?

Lo pensó un momento, no le atraía tanto la idea. Realmente estaba cansada por el ajetreo del día, pero como no quería decepcionarlo, optó por un plan B.

-¿Te parece si mejor compramos algo y lo llevamos al departamento? Quiero quitarme el uniforme y andar en fachas ... necesito relajarme.

-Como tú prefieras Candy – le dijo sonriéndole. Los deseos de esa chica siempre eran órdenes para él.

Compraron comida rápida y se dirigieron a descansar. Estacionaron el auto y se encaminaron a la puerta de su apartamento. Abrió presurosa y aventó los zapatos mientras se volvía a mirar a Albert.

-¿Y bien, qué tal su día Señor empresario? Has estado muy callado todo el trayecto.

-Me fue bien Candy, pero … siguen mandándome esas notas – dijo apesadumbrado y dejándose caer sobre el sofá de la sala.

-Yo creo que es alguien de tu oficina, no veo otra manera en que puedan hacerlo – completó sentándose a su lado.

Albert no tenía un sólo secreto para con ella, así que todo lo referente a su vida lo sabía a la perfección.

-Pero ¿y las que aparecen en la mansión?

-Ok ... me doy ¿no será George? - dijo riendo la chica.

-¡¡Vamos Candy!! No juegues – le respondió aventándole un cojín y riendo también.

-¿Te tiene muy intrigado verdad? ¿Te sientes halagado por eso? - preguntó lanzando el cojín de regreso.

Se lo pensó un momento mientras lo acomodaba nuevamente en el sofa pero aún no se decidía sobre cómo se sentía.

-No – contestó de pronto - más bien me siento invadido en mi privacidad.

-¡¡¡No exageres Albert!!! – replicó la rubia restándole importancia.

Disfrutaron de una tranquila cena y Albert se despidió de la joven con un suave beso en la frente.

-Hasta mañana pequeña.

-Hasta mañana Albert – contestó ella viéndolo alejarse y cerrando la puerta tras de sí – y aunque no lo quieras aceptar, mueres por conocer a la autora de esos recaditos – dijo sonriendo.

Se dirigió a su habitación y sacó una pequeña cajita de su tocador y una pluma.

-Veamos

_**Querido ladrón:**_

_**Ocasionas aún mis desvelos,**_

_**Mi boca suspira por un beso,**_

_**Mi amor suplica por tu amor.**_

_**Princesa enamorada**_

Y cerrando su escrito en un sobre perfumado, lo puso en medio de su libro para entregarlo a la mañana siguiente.

Muy temprano llamaron al departamento de la rubia.

-Buenos días Srita Candy – saludó en cuanto se abrió la puerta.

-¡Buen día George!

-Madame Elroy me envía por el encargo del día.

-Sí – dijo sonriente – aquí lo tienes – y entregó el sobre con el escrito de la noche anterior.

* * *

Se dirigió al hospital para cumplir con sus obligaciones y se preguntaba ansiosa dónde colocaría la tía abuela en esta ocasión la nota misteriosa.

Por la noche llegó nuevamente Albert a recogerla.

-¡¡Candy!!

-Hola. Por tu rostro veo que nuevamente tienes algo que contarme.

-Sí ... sí, estoy muy intrigado. Al llegar a comer a la mansión ¡¡encontré una nota bajo mi plato!! Ya interrogué en todos los tonos posibles a la servidumbre para saber quién lo hizo, pero todos juran no saber nada al respecto.

-Albert disfrútalo mientras dure, no le des más importancia de la que tiene ¿ok?

Pasaron varios días más, Albert compartía todas las noches la cena con Candy y ella noche a noche elaboraba una nota dirigida a él, misma que se encargaban de colocar en lugares estratégicos la tía abuela o Lucy, la asistente de Albert. Era un complot muy bien organizado.

El rubio realmente moría de ganas por conocer a la misteriosa escritora.

-Sólo quiero saber quién eres – se decía a sí mismo – No puedo sentir nada por tí porque mi corazón está entregado desde hace años a una joven que sé no puede corresponderme, pero realmente me asombra el tiempo que dedicas para escribirme y la habilidad con la que me haces llegar tan bellos pensamientos - una sonrisa se esbozaba en su rostro al recordarlos.

* * *

En una de tantas ocasiones en la que Albert cenaba con Candy.

-Ya es tarde pequeña, me voy para que puedas descansar.

-Sí ... gracias por todo Al – y nuevamente desde la puerta lo veía dirigirse escaleras abajo.

Como ya era rutina, se dirigió a su habitación y recién terminaba de escribir la nota y cerrar el sobre cuando escuchó que llamaban.

-Un momento – contestó mientras metía a toda prisa el sobre en su libro de medicina.

Se dirigió a la puerta y cuál no sería su sorpresa al ver a Albert parado en el umbral.

-Tuve un problema con una llanta del carro a 3 cuadras de aquí. Me parece que ya es tarde para solicitar un carruaje ¿te importaría darme hospedaje por esta noche?

-Claro que no … pasa … pasa .. – contestó haciéndose a un lado para permitirle la entrada.

-¿Ya estabas por acostarte?

-No – replicó la joven – estaba terminando de estudiar para mi aplicación de anatomía mañana.

-Bien pequeña, continúa estudiando que no pienso perturbarte.

Albert se dirigió a su antigua habitación y Candy hizo lo propio.

Por la mañana George no llegó a casa de la rubia. El joven Andrey no había llegado a la mansión y supusieron que se habría quedado en el departamento. Si lo veía llegar … sospecharía algo.

Candy se levantó temprano, preparó un pequeño desayuno y se dirigió a toda prisa al hospital.

Media hora después el durmiente abrió sus ojos y se levantó para prepararse algo de comer.

Entró a la habitación de Candy para comprobar que no estaba y vió olvidado un libro en una orilla de la cama a punto de caer.

-Siempre descuidada – dijo al acercarse a tomarlo, pero este resbaló de sus manos y cayó al suelo saliendo de su interior un sobre.

Lo reconoció e inmediatamente lo abrió.

_**Querido ladrón:**_

_**Cuando te veo cerca**_

_**Siento una atracción tan fuerte**_

_**Que me olvido de todo,**_

_**Solo para sentirme reflejar**_

_**En el mirar de tus ojos**_

_**Princesa enamorada**_

-¡Candy!- exclamó sorprendido y teniendo que sentarse en el suelo para tener tiempo de analizar y creer lo que sus ojos veían.

Pasaron unos minutos, quizá horas y Albert no acababa de asimilar que Candy era la escritora misteriosa. Si en sus más bizarros sueños le hubieran dicho esto, seguramente habría reido a carcajadas, pero ahora creía en el destino y el futuro se le antojaba simple y sencillamente hermoso.

-Pequeña tramposa …

***************

Durante varios días no hizo nada, seguía comentando como de constumbre con Candy lo que sucedía en la oficina, en su vida y con sus notitas misteriosas. Le encantaba ver la reacción de ella cuando hablaban sobre eso, realmente era una muy buena actriz … una muy hermosa.

Cierta noche en que paso a recoger a Candy como de costumbre.

-Candy

-¡Albert!

-¿Qué tal tu día? Te dieron los resultados de la prueba?

-¡Sí! ¡y me fué muuuuy bien!

-Entonces hay que celebrarlo ¿no crees? Hoy cenaremos fuera

-Pero traigo el uniforme – dijo la compungida chica viendo su vestimenta

-Pues pasamos primero a que te cambies.

-¡Ok!

Llegaron al restaurant y ordenaron la cena.

-Se ve delicioso – exclamó la glotona Candy cuando le entregaron su plato

-El estudiar te abre el apetito ¿no?

-¡Y aunque no estudie Albert! – contestó riendo.

Terminaban ya cuando trajeron una nueva bandeja cerrada y la pusieron al lado de la joven.

-¿Más?, pero ya no ordené nada – dijo al tiempo que la abría y veía un sobre con su nombre en el interior.

Se olvidó por un momento de Albert y lo tomó para ver el contenido.

_**Princesa enamorada:**_

_**Llegué cuando no tenía rumbo**_

_**tú me acogiste sin preguntas.**_

_**Hoy me rindo ante tí, **__**siendo yo ahora**_

_**el que te suplica amor**_

_**Tu ladrón**_

Candy se quedó muda al leer la carta y dirigió su mirada a Albert que la observaba detenidamente.

-Princesa, dime algo…

-No puedo, no pensé que esto pasaría … al menos no así, yo iba a decírtelo pero más adelante – su rostro estaba completamente encendido.

Fue interrumpida por el mesero que llegaba con una nueva charola cerrada. Interrumpió su discurso para ver qué nuevo recado le enviaba Albert y se encontró al abrirla con un pequeño pastel de chocolate con un rosa de azúcar en el centro que mostraba un bellísimo anillo de compromiso. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y su boca también con profunda sorpresa.

Albert la veía divertido y Candy no salía de su estupor.

-¿Y bien princesa enamorada, no me dices nada?

Ella esbozó una sonrisa, tomó una servilleta, sacó de su bolso una pluma, escribió algo y se lo entregó.

_**Mi querido ladrón:**_

_**No puedes verme como el aire**_

_**pero existo como el viento,**_

_**si tú no hubieras podido amarme**_

_**no importa, yo jamás hubiera dejado de hacerlo.**_

_**Princesa enamorada**_

_**P.D. Sí … **__**ACEPTO!**_

**FIN**

***********************

Hola preciosas!!! aqui les dejo un regalin extra para celebrar thanksgiving!!!

Espero que les guste este one shot y ya saben ... soy feliz de recibir opiniones, comentarios ... etc!!!

Besos y mas besos!!!!

Scarleth Andrey =)


End file.
